The present invention relates to surgical scalpels and especially to miniature scalpels.
In order to minimize any danger of accidental injury all currently produced surgical scalpels feature means to cover or otherwise protect the sharp edge of the blade whenever the scalpel is not deployed for use, including prior to disposal after the use. Ideally this protective means should be permanently attached to the scalpel and preferably be engaged and disengaged by fingers of one hand only.